


an ordinary wednesday

by illusorygardens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Iris Amicitia, Blind Ignis Scientia, Captain of the Kingsglaive Nyx Ulric, Crowe Altius Lives, Crownsguard Marshal Prompto Argentum, Gen, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, Married Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Titus Drautos | Glauca, Nyx Ulric Lives, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Iris Amicitia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Parent Noctis Lucis Caelum, Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Roleswap, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, Young Regis Lucis Caelum, i don't go into how much of a bamf she is. just know she is, not fateswap though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusorygardens/pseuds/illusorygardens
Summary: Regis Lucis Caelum was born on an ordinary Wednesday. He’d been a mostly surprise baby, his mother told him more than once. He was quite premature and they hadn’t exactly planned on becoming parents when he was born, but both of his parents were overjoyed by it.And so, on an ordinary Wednesday, King Noctis Lucis Caelum and Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret became parents to the hundred and fourteenth heir of the Lucis Caelum dynasty.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Crowe Altius/Gladiolus Amicitia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	an ordinary wednesday

Regis Lucis Caelum was born on an ordinary Wednesday. He’d been a mostly surprise baby, his mother told him more than once. He was quite premature and they hadn’t exactly planned on becoming parents when he was born, but both of his parents were overjoyed by it.

And so, on an ordinary Wednesday, King Noctis Lucis Caelum and Queen Lunafreya Nox Fleuret became parents to the hundred and fourteenth heir of the Lucis Caelum dynasty.

* * *

Five years before Regis was born, his Uncle Gladio had a son with his wife—a woman named Crowe Altius—and named him Clarus Amicitia. 

A few years after that, Regis’ Uncle Prompto took in a child off the streets and fostered him. Eventually, Uncle Prompto even adopted him and his newly adopted son’s name changed to Cor Leonis—something that had become a bit of a nickname beforehand, even.

Regis isn’t sure where Weskham Armaugh is from, it’s not something that they talk about all that much. Altissia, but nobody brings it up. Not even Weskham, no matter how hard anyone would press. Weskham was being fostered by Regis’ Uncle Ignis and Aunt Aranea, and that’s how it’s been since Regis was three.

* * *

Regis has always known that his father was some sort of “Chosen One” even if he’s just looked at sadly by his Aunts and Uncles when he asks what that means.

Eventually, he realized he didn’t want to know what that means with those looks being aimed at him and tried to put it far out of his mind. It never does work, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

Regis wishes he knew what to do about it, but he’s no Astral and surely everyone would’ve found a different way by now.

So Regis keeps quiet and pretends he doesn’t know that his father is fated to die.

He doesn’t know anything else about the Prophecy.

* * *

Regis talks with his Uncle Ardyn a lot. He always had, since he was a kid growing up. Uncle Ardyn was always a good storyteller and while Dad always tried to make time for Regis, sometimes it wasn’t feasible, and sometimes Mom couldn’t either, too exhausted from the events of the day that he didn’t understand at that time.

So Uncle Ardyn would gently tuck Regis in, a smile that twisted the crinkled corners of his bright gold eyes, and a book in hand as he read Regis to sleep without fail. Sometimes they were silly and sometimes they were more mature books. His favorite of those had been Percy Jackson and it was a super mature book, Uncle Ardyn said in the tone of voice that Regis grew up to realize was a teasing one.

Regis had still been in love with the series as he grew up.

Sometimes though, Regis really does wonder how he’s related to Uncle Ardyn—only his mother had a sibling and they don’t talk to Uncle Ravus much these days after he joined the Empire’s ranks—even if his father always said that Uncle Ardyn was a relative of theirs.

* * *

When Regis is twenty, a Niflheim envoy carries the conditions for a ceasefire into the Citadel. 

The Captain of the Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric, makes a face and looks distinctly unimpressed when Dad asks the envoy to please allow them to discuss the ceasefire among themselves, eyes hard and faintly violet as he watches the only member of the envoy smile thinly and acquiesce to the “request.”

It’s weird, Regis thinks. The man looked a lot like Regis and his father.

“Your Majesty,” Nyx starts, frowning heavily. 

“I know, Nyx,” Dad sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then Dad turns to Regis. In that teaching tone of voice, he says, “Regis.”

Mom presses her lips together to keep herself from laughing.

“Dad, no,” says Regis.

“What do you think we should do?”

“ _Dad_.”

Uncle Ignis’ scarred face cracks with grim amusement. Uncle Gladio coughs into his hand and Aunt Iris starts outright snickering. 

Dad sighs, but relents. “Later,” he promises in the tone of voice that says Regis isn’t going to get out of the little lesson Dad has apparently planned up on the spot. How a disabled fifty-year-old who runs a country and be a father still has so much energy while he’s sparring Regis and giving him ruling lessons simultaneously, Regis has no idea.

Kind of terrifying.

And so the ceasefire is agreed upon, even if Regis hates the idea of marrying a woman he’s never met or even looked at in person. He’d do it for peace. At least if the Emperor is serious about this all. 

Perhaps Princess Aulea isn’t too bad, right?

* * *

Apparently when his father was still just Prince Noctis, Heir of Lucis, he was a really sick kid. He’d been far more premature than Regis, though it’d killed Queen Vita with her lack of magic, and so he’d apparently had all these health problems growing up.

They don’t talk about it much, and Dad still purses his lips when it’s brought up every now and again by nobles and their _completely_ altruistic questions. They ask about his back and leg after what they refer to as the Marilith incident—an assassination attempt from Niflheim involving a Marilith, of all things, that left his father in a coma for two weeks and unable to walk for a year.

Uncle Ardyn only recently told him that most of the health problems people referred to weren’t real. That very few people knew the truth. 

When Regis asked, Uncle Ardyn had told him to ask Luna or Noct. And he had.

He almost wishes he didn’t know that his father had been essentially forced to absorb the power of the Crystal from ages four and up and disappeared on a biweekly basis for every two weeks.

Regis’ grandfather, King Mors, told people that it was treatments for Noctis’ weaknesses, that he’d be in school two weeks later. 

It lasted until his father was twenty-three and King Mors died. His dad still did it when he could spare the time—so close to his Ascension as the Chosen King that it practically hadn’t mattered.

Regis then asked about the aforementioned Accursed.

His parents looked pained and shared a look. “Another time,” his mother had promised gently, cupping Regis’ face in her hand.

* * *

Regis is at Galdin Quay, on his way to get married to Princess Aulea, when they hear the news.

Insomnia has fallen. King Noctis and the Oracle Queen Lunafreya are dead.

Nyx, who’d apparently just murdered General Glauca—Titus Drautos, he’d said and Regis felt his heart sink at the thought that one of his best friends has been the General of the Empire—texted him, told Regis to meet at a set of coordinates.

It was encrypted with the usual code, so Regis told Clarus where they were headed and even though his Shield looked slightly worried and a bit overwhelmed, Clarus agreed. 

The coordinates were the ones for Cape Caem and right outside of the lighthouse stands Nyx who has new scars on the left side of his face in the style of Lichtenberg figures that does nothing to dampen his ever-present grin.

“Highness,” says Nyx as lightly as he always has.

“Nyx,” breathes Regis. He’s relieved at least one of his family members is confirmed to be alive, even if he doesn’t know what happened with his Aunts or Uncles.

Nyx laughs, as careless and free as the Stormfather’s winds that he worships. “Don’t sound so relieved yet, Princeling. You haven’t seen everyone yet.”

Regis doesn’t have time to figure out what it is that Nyx means, since there’s apparently an elevator in the lighthouse that takes you down to a safehouse. “Your old man hasn’t used this place since he was a Princeling himself,” Nyx had said while opening the elevator up. “So it was pretty damn dusty when we got here. Good news about that though—it’s not dusty anymore.”

And in the safehouse, they immediately come face-to-face with Aunt Iris, who also has new scars, though these are angry and red, raked across her face. “Oh thank the Astrals,” she says, breathless as she gathers them up in her arms. 

Uncle Ardyn is there too, gently fitting on a new prosthetic leg for Aunt Crowe. Uncle Gladio is bruised but he doesn’t have any new scars as he hugs them. Uncle Ignis’ visor is gone, and Aunt Aranea’s hair is noticeably shorter and she has a split lip, but they’re none the worse for wear. 

Uncle Prompto, too, is fine, looking over them frantically and babbling as he scans them for injuries.

Regis doesn’t allow himself to hope, even if he hears two soft voices from near the dock. 

It doesn’t matter.

His parents look up at him and Regis thinks he could cry.

(He does.)

* * *

Princess Aulea subtly defects from the Empire and Uncle Ravus looks on disdainfully, but doesn’t say anything to anyone. According to Mom, it’s as good as an approval.

But everything happens far too quickly and by the end of their little road trip, Regis is the King of Lucis, Aulea is his Queen Consort, and Regis has buried his parents and uncle.

His immortal grandfather still gloats about his plan and how well-done it was.

It takes some doing, but Regis kills him.

He doesn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest, i don't know what this au is. if you want to adopt it, go right ahead, but please give me credit for the concept. that's it. go hogwild. ♥  
> [my tumblr](https://illusorygardens.tumblr.com)!


End file.
